We See The Light: Tahorra
by Built this way aka LadyB
Summary: Tahno has finally found a way to thank Korra for being there for him during his depression after losing his bending. Disney's Tangled and Legend of Korra cross over "I See The Light" scene idea with a Avatar World Twist. Tahorra/Tahnorra. One Shot.


**"We see the light." –Tahorra Fanfic.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF KORRA OR DISNEY AT ALL.**_

_**Note: So this fanfic was inspired by Hot-Sox's, Tahorra "I see the light" art piece. I wanted to write an overally cheesy, fanfic of this pic but with certain changes since I wanted to make it more in the Lok World then just straight out copy from the Tangled Movie. Warning there is some OOC but then again, it is fanfiction written by me so yeah. XD If people like this, I am so gonna do a Makorra (since that's my Lok OTP) "Kiss the girl scene." But the idea of Tahorra is too freakin adorable to pass. So I shall end this rant now and let you read.**_

"Okay Tahno. What exactly do you have planned?" Korra asked as she sat in the canoe with her former ex pro bending rival Tahno, splashing the swamp water with her hands as she was listening the last verse of _ "Hittin On All Sixes_" jazz piece from the phonograph that the ex waterbender brought in their boat trip in the swamps.

Tahno only smirked at her as the record started playing the final song, _"Lost My Heart In Republic City" _and began to place the phonograph gently off his lap and nudged it in the bottom floor of the canoe.

"A little impatient today, aren't we?" He teased as he raised his eyebrows.

Korra pouted as Tahno gave out a deep chuckle.

"Are you really not going to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Why?" Korra whined as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "You're not going to kill me and dump my body in this specific part of the swamp right?"

Tahno rolled his eyes as he suppressed himself from grinning at Korra's overactive imagination. " I'm insulted. If I wanted to kill you, don't you think I would have picked a much more refine graveyard, instead of this muddy humid elbow leech infested place? I think the Uh-vatar deserves a better burial than this."

"Well that's comforting to know." Korra said as she laughed while Tahno rowed the canoe joining in the laughter.

"I promise. In about five minutes exactly, you'll find out why I brought you all the way to this specific area." Tahno assured as he gave her small smile.

"Fine. But it better be good." The young avatar warned as she relaxed in her seat.

"Trust me little girl. I think you'll like it."

Korra smiled. "So…what possessed the great Tahno to bring me into his Swamp homelands, huh?"

"I figured that even the great Uh-vatar needed a break from her duties once in a while. " The ex wolfbat captain pointed out as he swept his jet black curl back.

"Uh-huh." Korra said as she smiled. "And who are you to decide when I can and can not take vacations from my avatar duties? Last time I checked you weren't the supreme ruler of my life. "

Tahno could only smirk at her sass. "I'm just a person with a lot of free time and wanted to make his friend realize, despite being the all powerful Uh-vatar, she still is a teenage girl and should enjoy her youth more often."

"Since when do you care about my personal life Tahno?" She said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Tahno only gave out a grin as he pointed. "Since the moment I met you again in the police station and the moment you agreed to go on vacation with me."

"Hey! The only reason I agreed to come here was because Tenzin said it was a good idea. By the way, that was awfully sneaky of you of proposing this idea to him behind my back in the first place. Hmmf. Still playing dirty huh? You haven't changed at all. "

The ex waterbender only winked. "Can't change perfection."

"You're an idiot." She snapped as back at him.

The two laughed as Tahno rowed for the perfect spot for Korra to get a better view at her surprise gift.

If one were to guess that the two would ever be friends, one would clearly cast aside the idea since most knew such a friendship couldn't be possible. But the thing was…It was more than possible.

In fact, Tahno and Korra were finding themselves entering into a close friendship. So close that the two began to realize that their current state of friendship was quickly becoming something so much more.

Ever since the day in the Amon incident in the arena and the encounter in the police station, Tahno was getting frequent visits from Korra. At first, he was confused but accepted her visits since he craved for some companionship and hadn't had any since his Wolfbat teammates and fan girls all disappeared.

But Korra was different. As his world was falling apart, she was the one who was there for him in his time of need.

In the beginning of his depression, after he got his bending taken away, Tahno had his many episodes that usually ended in nervous breakdowns. There were days he was so enraged by his bending, he would lash out at Korra for no reason. Rather than getting up and walking away, she would remain silent, staring at him until he was down with his tantrum. He would usually collapse and sob after his fit like a little boy. In that state, Korra immediately took action and embraced him while whispering words of assurance to him as he wept while stroking his floppy locks. Then there were days he remained so silent that he wondered why Korra didn't just get up and leave him in his taciturn state. Instead, in these certain days, she would treat him by telling him stories about her life in the Southern Water Tribe.

He knew that she wasn't one to open up to people about her own personal past, thoughts and dreams, to just anyone. He realized with each passing day, that by sharing her thoughts with him a sign of trust. With that sense of trust, Tahno also realized that Korra was inviting him to be her friend. This warm sentiment and gesture was all he really needed it to get him motivated to get better. Not just for his sake but for hers as well since he knew that she did care for him and his well being after all. There was no need to make her suffer or add in extra pressure to her already Avatar filled duties.

Slowly and surely, Tahno was returning to his usual self. He was able to accept that he has to live on despite his bending. He had Korra to thank for that. She was his first and true friend he ever had in his life. But he quickly found himself desiring her more than just a friend. In fact, Tahno was no longer inclined to admit to himself that he was falling in love with the strong willed, overly happy, emotional roller coaster of a ride, girl that was Korra.

He loved everything about her and had every reason to. She saved him from despair and anger that was consuming him. To him, she was the light that saved his life. He was still finding himself bitter about his bending at times but with Korra at his side and her promise to defeat Amon, he felt he could hope and find the will to live his new life as a non bender.

He wanted to repay her for being there for him and for being his friend but didn't know how too. He began to recall all the conversations they had from the police station up to the present. Finally, one night when he was thinking about all her stories as a child in the Southern Water Tribe, he remembered one particular story that stood out from among the rest. The "Swamp Wish Story" she called it. Although it meant returning to the icky village with his embarrassing villagers that included his overbearing and embarrassingly sassy grandmother, he knew her story was the perfect way to thank her for everything.

He had it all planed out which is why he told Master Tenzin to begin with since they both knew that Korra needed a break from Amon hunting, Republic City duties, and other Avatar business. After he told the adult bender of his plans, Tenzin agreed it was for the best for his air bending pupil to take some time off and deserved to live normally for a couple days. The airbender told Korra, who protested at first, since she was scared about the safety of her other friends, the firebender, his girlfriend, and his earthbending brother. Tenzin assured her that since they were living on the island, he would make sure the White Lotus Guards would keep an eye on them.

With that being said, Korra agreed and although she didn't want to admit it, Tahno could see the excitement in her eyes. He knew her dream was to travel to every place in the world and to his shock that swamp was ranked in her top three must sees. When they arrived, all the villagers gawked and babied the Avatar. They all welcomed her with open arms and began to shower her with gifts, which she kindly accepted with much eager enthusiasm.

The worst reaction of all was when he took her to his grandmother's house. Tahno's grandmother basically attacked Korra into a platypusbear hug. Korra being the freakishly strong girl that she was, laughed and lifted his grandmother around like she was a rag doll. Although the warm moment lasted for less than two minutes until his grandmother started going on a huge speech on how such beautiful avatar such as herself could spend all her time with her good for nothing grandson and how despite of this, she can tell the two of them were soul mates and destined to be together. Korra blushed as her grandmother then took her by the arm and began to express her expectations of having at least having five great grandchildren whom all had to be middle named after her.

The funny part was, although his grandmother was once again acting and saying crazy nonsense, there was one thing he knew he could agree with her on and that was…he felt they were destined to be together.

Tahno chuckled as he thought about her face that night when his grandmother offered whether or not she wanted her own bedroom or to sleep with Tahno in his bedroom, as he rowed for the perfect spot for to let Korra see his surprise for her.

"What'cha thinking about, pretty boy?" Korra asked as she tilted her head at him. "You okay?"

He broke into a flirty smile. "Why do you care?"

She scoffed. "I don't….Okay, I do. But only because you had this weird distance look to your face. Almost like the one you had when we met in the police station. "

"Oh…" Tahno muttered as he lightly blushed. "I guess I just zoned out a bit. Sorry."

Korra blinked as she rushed towards him, rocking the canoe harshly.

"HEY! WATCH IT! YOU WANNA DROWN US BOTH IN THIS MUCKY WATER? THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LET MY HAIR TOUCH THAT-"

But before he could finish the sentence, Korra's hand lightly touched Tahno's forehead.

"You okay? I knew you looked a little clammy today. You don't have a fever but I think you're more pale than usual…" Korra pouted as she observed as the ex wolfbat captain as he lightly blushed from close contact of her hand and face.

Tahno immediately snorted as he turned, refusing to look at her any further. "I'm fine."

With one hand, she grasped his chin, and lightly yanked his face toward her direction. "You seem to be getting red and now you're burning up! Look at you cheeks!"

Tahno jeered as he his left hand gently grabbed her right one. "Korra…I'm fine. Tell you what. If I am coughing, sneezing, and vomiting at the same time then and only then, we can go back. But right now, I need you to be here."

"Why?" She sighed as she looked at him. "Really Tahno, whatever you had planned it can wait until-"

"Please…It's almost going to start in a few minutes. " The ex water bender asked as he cupped her hands with his two hands now hands. This simple yet touching act made Korra's entire face flushed.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

The two gazed at each other, not removing from each other's touch until the phonograph began to screech. They two backed away from each other as the phonograph repeated the awful ear splitting shriek three times.

"Ah. Sorry." Tahno muttered as he took out the record disc. "I didn't even notice the song was over."

"Neither did I." Korra said as she uncovered her ears.

Tahno placed the disc into its paper cover and took out to more and held it in front of Korra. "Choose which one you want to listen to next?"

She gazed at the covers and gently pressed her finger on the blue one record with the water tribe looking woman as the cover.

"This one."

Tahno rolled his eyes. "What a surprise. You chose the blue one. "

"Hey, shut up." Korra lightly scolded as she playfully punched his arm. "I chose her because everyone knows watertribe women have the best singing voices. Plus you know I'm a sucker for Man-Di Mor. She's an amazing singer. "

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Annnnddd?"

"People!"

"Which people?"

"All kinds! Now stop asking me a lot of questions and put the record on or I'll push you off this boat."

The ex wolfbat captain laughed as he set took out the record. He looked up and then noticed the sun was beginning to set and dark blanket of purple was wrapping the sky.

"Perfect." he said as he began to place the phonograph's arm down to play the music. A soft pretty guitar melody was beginning to play in the background immediately as Korra faced Tahno, grinning widely.

"Oh I love this song!" Korra excitedly clapped.

Tahno gave out a smug look. " I know."

Korra gave him a playful glare. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did." Tahno teased as his lips twitched into a smile. "Don't you remember? In Narook's?"

Korra scratched her head for a moment until she began to laugh. "Sweet Agni! I almost forgot! I can't believe you still remember that day!"

"How can I possibly forget that day? I remember the day they played this singer in the radio, your face lite up and you ran to Narrok and demanded to know who the singers were. When he told you it was Northern Watertribe female singer, Man-Di Mor and the male fire nation singer was Za-Cari Leevi, you pestered Narook for about a week until spirits knows how you managed to convince him to buy a phonograph and the records of this singer. You instructed him to play this specific song anytime you entered the restaurant. Such a selfish demanding girl aren't we?"

Korra laughed. "Haha What can I say. I'm a persistent individual who gets what she wants when she sets her mind to it. "

"That's for sure." Tahno replied as he gave out a deep chuckle.

"Although…" Korra started as she raised her eyebrows accusingly at the ex wolfbat captain. "I couldn't convince you to sing this song with me that day! How crushed was I when you didn't sing the male part! I had to sing the entire thing by myself! "

Tahno purposely made his eye twitch. "There's no way, I would EVER degrade myself by singing in public."

"Pfft I would and I certainly sang my heart out that day in Narook's. " Korra grunted as she crossed her arms.

He only grinned in response. "Believe me when I say, that's something I couldn't forget even if I wanted too."

"Jerk. Anyway, I'm still amazed by the detail of that day! You got a good memory there, pretty boy."

"One of the best, sweetheart. Good looking too I might add." He said as he winked at her as she rolled her eyes.

As the guitar solo was starting to end, Tahno knew it was his cue to cast aside the small talk and jokes.

He faced Korra with a more calm yet determined and when on the inside he was growing more and more anxious. He never felt this nervous about any girl and the fact she was making him so, made him realize how truly head over heels he was in love with this girl in front of him. Then the female singer, Man-Di Mor, from the record began to sing in lightly.

_"All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in…"_

"Korra…" Tahno started as his silver crystal eyes watched in Korra's electric blue ones. "Do you remember that stories you told me about your childhood back in the Southern Watertribe? The one when you were little and wanted to visit the all these places around the world but couldn't because the White Lotus Council didn't allow you for your own protection?"

_"All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been…"_

She blinked at him and then nodded.

"Do you remember that one day you told me, how you specifically learned in one of Master Katara's books about her travels, about her visits in the swamplands and it's traditions? There's one tradition that specifically sparked your interest…"

"The firefly lights…The festival where swamp villagers would gather around and would catch fireflies and release them out all in one night to honor the moon spirit and the stars. " Korra finished as her mouth opened slightly and gazed directly at Tahno. "That's right. I told you that-"

"You told me that when you were seven, that you told your parents and Master Katara that it was your dream to see the firefly lights and every year when you requested to go there, your wish was rejected." He softly interrupted as he lightly blushed at Korra, who was beyond baffled that Tahno remembered all of this but was more confused as to what it all meant.

_"Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see…"_

His gaze lifted past her direction as he smiled.

"Turn around."

Korra's eyes widened as she turned around and saw faint glowing sparks emerging from the swamp trees.

_"Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be…"_

Suddenly, in less than thirty seconds, the entire sky was illuminating with fireflies, that were dancing around with each other in the pitch black sky. Korra squealed in excitement and moved closer to the end of the canoe to get a better view. With her bright sapphire blue eyes, Korra admired the scene before her as she rested her head on her left side for a few moments while enjoying the song playing in the background.

_"And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted."_

Korra then tore her gaze away from the fireflies and looked down at the water for a moment. The smile was wiped away from her face, as a look of genuine confusion was displayed on her face as she thought about why on earth Tahno did this. Why Tahno, the overly confident, flirty, annoying guy was suddenly acting so incredibly sweet. Why would someone like Tahno, of all people, do her an act of kindness? Why-

_"All at once everything looks different…"_

But the thing was…Tahno wasn't as arrogant or mean as she thought. In fact, he was much more than a handsome face and horrible attitude. When she comforted Tahno and got to know him a little better during his depression, she noticed he was very vulnerable and had a kinder side to him. Then when he was slowly returning back to his normal state, he no longer held that arrogant look to his face anymore. In fact, she noticed how he attempting to be a better person almost. And that's what she loved about him now-

_"Now that I see you…"_

Korra's eyes widen as she began to have a rush of thoughts as she realized at her last thought and how she used the word love. Then she heard the guitar playing in the background again as she had a flashbacks of meeting Tahno, going against him in pro bending match, when she saw him in the police station with his new gloomy appearance, and all the memories of the two becoming friends after that encounter in the station.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard shuffling behind her. She turned around only to find Tahno holding up two jars filled with glowing fireflies. He motioned with his head and a smile for her to come forward to claim one the jars.

She then flashed him a huge smile as she came closer as reached for one of the jars. Her smiled disappeared the moment she looked at the jar and up at him. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with such a rare moment of sweetness and vulnerability; Tahno's found himself lost in this look of hers.

"Why?" She simply asked as she blinked slowly, not tearing her gaze away from him. "Why did you do all this for me?"

Tahno's ice gray eyes softened as he smiled. "Because…I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" She said as she blushed as his silver eyes softened.

Tahno gave out a small smirk and lightly whispered. "For being you…"

Korra's ocean blue eyes were locked with Tahno's light shimmering gray ones. She was about to reply back but was interrupted by Za-cary Leevi's voice in the song.

_"All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur…"_

The two snapped and out of their intense gazes and looked at the jars. Without saying a word, the two began to open their jars slowly, as they lifted the jars above their heads as fireflies from the jar, fluttered all around them. This went on for a few moments until they descended above their heads, gliding in spirals with one another.  
_  
"All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were."_

Tahno tore his gaze away from the fireflies and stared at Korra, who was leaning on the right side of the canoe, her body stretched out as her mouth opened in amazement as the fireflies from the swamps near the village, began to migrate near them and brightening the scenery all around them like sparkling stars.

_"Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know." _

In that moment, he knew that this night would be the night. The night he would confess to Korra his feelings for her. He admit it would be nice if she reciprocated his feelings but she didn't he wouldn't hold it against her. All that mattered was that he confessed his feelings to her. Right here. Right now. She had to know just how important she was to him.

Korra glanced at him with an excited giggle on her lips as she pointed at a pair of fireflies heading towards them. She held the small pair of fireflies the came near her and she shown them to Tahno for a moment as she gave out a joyful smile as she observed the fireflies up close.

After a few seconds of being satisfied, she gently lifted the fireflies up and as they flew away, Tahno reached out of her and cupped her hands gingerly and at the same moment she snapped her attention at him.

In a whisper, he started to sing along with song.

_"If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to goooooo…"_

Korra's eyes widened her eyes slightly grew a little watery at this incredibly touching gesture Tahno did, but instead she choose to smile widely as the two began to sing along the next line in unison.

_"And at last I see the light."_

Tahno then confidently but still softly sang.

_"And it's like the fog is lifted."_

The two smiled again as they began to sing in unison again.

_"And at last I see the light."_

Then surprisingly, Korra began to sing in a beautiful melody.

_"And it's like the sky is neeeeeew."_

Together, they both sang in an uncanny but harmony:

_"And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted…"_

The fireflies swirled as the two now broke into shy smiles as they continued to singing, refusing to look away from each other now.

_"All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see youuuuuu."_

Tahno now boldly stroked Korra's face delicately as she leaned forward as her lips began to quiver from a mixture of excitement and anticipation. Then in an inaudible murmur they muttered, together.

_"Now that … seeeeeee youuuuuuuuu!"_

This was the moment two Tahno has been longing for and this was the moment that Korra knew she really wanted more than anything right now.

The two of them leaned forward until they were about three inches apart and as they closed their eyes, their lips lightly touched, the two felt the jolt that they never felt with anyone else they kissed. Their lips were about to open slightly to deepened the kiss until -

"TAHNO! TAAAAHHNOOO! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING RIVER RAT?"

The two immediately scooted back, red hues across their faces, as they heard a very familiar voice coming nearer and nearer. In a distance they heard, harsh splashes of a canoe rowing almost near their direction but because his grandmother was near the foggy part of the swamp, she had trouble seeing them.

Tahno face palmed himself as he let his hand dragged his skin that was no stretching for a few seconds as he scowled in anger. Korra meanwhile buried her face in her hands, praying to Avatar Aang, that Tahno's grandmother didn't see them.

"TAHNO! TAHNO! WHERE IN THE ROKU'S NAME ARE YA? I'SA DING DANG TOLD'YA TO COME BRING THEE PURDY UH-VATAR AND YER WORTHLESS PALE BUTT FOR DINNER, THURTY MINUTES AGO! NOW THE SE TU IS COLD!"

Tahno groaned in embarrassment and turned to Korra who peeked from her hands at the ex water bender who was more redder than Pabu himself. She'd never seen this expression or side to him ever. It was beyond adorable and very endearing to Korra that the so called down to earth man she once knew, had this comically shy but incredibly sweet side to him.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered as he shook his head. " This wasn't what I had planned. Agh. Curse that crazy old wolfbat of a woman! I didn't know she'd stoop so low as to follow us here. I'm sorry… I just wanted to-"

Without warning, Korra swooped in and kissed him. His eyes widened for a moment and he began to deepen the kiss. They stayed this way for about three minutes until they both pulled away slowly. Tahno's eyes widened slightly as Korra gave out a rare meek smile.

"Tahno…"

"Hmmm"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you."

_**End Note: I dedicate this too HotSox (dunno if she has a tumblr or FFnet username here, Fooboo24, and to all the other Makorra fans **_

_**I just had to add Swampy Grandma in this fic. Hahaha **_

_**As for the Mandy Moore and Zachary Levi name changes, I wanted to make their names to appear more Asian like but I know I failed. XD**_

_**Hope you like my overly cheesy fic! I tried to make it adorable and likable. Of course it was kind of (if not, VERY) OOC but I did try. ^^'**_

_**Oh btw those who follow my Makorra fanfic "Under The Same Moon." Yes, I know it's been a while, but I am still working on it and I will finish it up really soon since I just finally finished my college finals as of today! So hang in there please ^^**_


End file.
